I Have Nothing
by karatekid1018
Summary: Well, title says it all. How I think the "I Have Nothing" scene should go. 3x17 SPOILERS! KLAINE, FLUFF, FLUFF, and um...oh yeah. FLUUUUUUF!


**OK, I just listened to "I Have Nothing". This popped into my head.**

** I only acknowledged the story idea's existence after I stopped sobbing out my uncontrollable feels.**

** HELP.**

** Enjoy!**

** WARNING: 3x17 SPOILERS! READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"Alright, guys, as you know, this week's lesson is-"

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt interrupted with a graceful hand-raise. "I'd like to sing a song."

"Oh, of course, Kurt," Mr. Schue said, gesturing to the empty space in front of the risers. "The floor is yours."

Kurt strolled confidently up to the front, whirling around to try and meet Blaine's eyes. However, they were trained towards the floor, purposely avoiding Kurt's in half discomfort, half anger. Blaine was still upset about how Kurt hadbeen completely ignoring him lately, and then, when asked about it, just flipped out and stormed off. He wasn't just mad, though; he was hurt. If his own boyfriend couldn't share his problems with him, then why were they in a relationship?

Up front, Kurt sighed, his fingers toying with one another in anxiety.

"Blaine," he began, getting the younger boy's attention. "I know I've been ignoring you lately. I've just been…so stressed about by audition. I had _no right _to freak out on you earlier, and…I'm sorry. I don't want you to question _us_, so…I'm singing you this to remind you how much you mean to me."

He nodded towards Brad, who nodded back before beginning to play a soft introductory melody. Kurt now had Blaine's full attention, the younger boy's eyes slightly wide; neither of them had ever declared their love in such a public way (well, besides "Somewhere Only We Know", but the vibe was kind of ruined with the background harmonies).

Kurt opened his mouth, beginning to sing gently.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_

_ Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_ Just all that you are and everything that you do_

And Blaine couldn't help it; he was immediately smiling, his eyes already welling up with tears. His loving gaze was returned by Kurt, their eyes meeting in such a way that it was only them. No one else was in the room, in the world, or even in the universe. Everything was just _them_.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

Kurt smiled as he sang, belting out the note that had even _Puck _crying. Blaine smiled blissfully, tears slipping off of his jaw and landing in his lap. Did he care? Absolutely not. The love of his life was singing to him in front of all of their friends, shouting from the rooftops that he, Kurt Hummel, loved Blaine Anderson.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_ I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

Kurt walked up to the risers, stretching out both of his hands to Blaine invitingly, looking so alike how Blaine looked the previous year in McKinley's courtyard.

Blaine took them with a tearful grin, letting Kurt drag him to the front of the room.

Kurt stared into Blaine's golden irises, his heart beating a million miles a minute as he clutched his love's hands.

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_ You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

Blaine sniffed as Kurt stroked his cheek at that line, wiping away his tears.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember forever_

_Oh, don't make me close one more door_

_ I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_ Stay in my arms if you dare_

Kurt held Blaine close, just _daring _him to walk away. Their faces were close, close enough even for a kiss. Blaine whispered "always" to Kurt, something only he could hear, that only _he _needed to hear.

_ Or must I imagine you there_

Blaine chuckled softly, murmuring "never" to him, his voice choked up.

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door_

Blaine gasped at the sheer beauty of Kurt's voice, the amazing key change, the range, the fact that this song was meant for _him_, and him alone…it was too good to be true, but Blaine knew this was the one exception to the rule that when something is too good to be true, it probably is.

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_ Don't walk away from me, no_

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_ I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_ If I don't have you, you_

_If I don't have you, oh you_

The music faded away, as did Kurt's voice, as Blaine connected their lips sweetly. The Glee club cheered, the girls cried (and Puck), but neither boy noticed. All they could feel was soft fingers caressing cheeks and sides and arms, and their chests pressed together just so. They pulled away slightly, so their lips were still close, but they could look into each other's eyes.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine said, his voice thick. "But you have to. You'll _always _have me, though. Whether you're in New York, or Lima, or _Paris_, I'll always be yours…I'll always be your teenage dream."

And then Kurt leapt into Blaine's arms, quietly sobbing into his shoulder as Blaine rubbed his back and whispered soft "I love you's" into his ear. The girls cooed at their adorableness, and Blaine shot them a smile.

"I believe we're going to skip the rest of rehearsal. Bye, guys!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and leading him out of the room. They ran towards the nearest bathroom and entered, locking the door behind them before embracing again.

"I love you so much," Kurt said, tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks. Blaine smiled and held Kurt closer, one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of Kurt's head, fingers weaved into his hair.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"And I don't want to say goodbye," Kurt said, pulling back so he could cup Blaine's jaw with one hand. "But…I have to."

"But it's not goodbye," Blaine said, pecking Kurt's lips. "Just…see you later."

"You got that from 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'," Kurt teased, kissing Blaine once more. "But you're right. It's only a year…we can do it, right?"

And Kurt looked so worried that Blaine would say no, it's better if they break up, if they never speak again, if they just ignore each other's existence. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's silly question, taking Kurt's hand and pressing hit over his heart.

"Feel that?" Blaine asked, referring to the heartbeat that was currently faster than a hummingbird's wings. "It's yours. _You're _the only one that makes it beat like this, and _you're _the only one I'll _ever_ love. I _will _marry you someday, and we'll grow old together, one wonderful day at a time."

Kurt smiled brightly, kissing Blaine passionately.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear," Kurt said, sounding relieved. "For a second there, I thought…"

"Thought what, baby?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up, shame in his eyes.

"That we were going to break up," Kurt admitted sadly. "I'm _so _sorry, Blaine, I can't believe I even _considered _that-"

"Hey, shh," Blaine said, pulling Kurt tightly to his chest. "It's alright, sweetheart. We're not breaking up, _ever_, and it was alright for you to get a little worried. To be honest, I was too. Then again, if we did break up, we'd be back together the next day."

Kurt chuckled, leaning up to peck Blaine on the lips.

"I love you," he said blissfully. Blaine grinned, running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

"I love you, too."

**Well, "I Have Nothing" has killed me.**

** I am now a ghost…**

** BOO.**

** Review? (hey, that rhymed :) )**


End file.
